


Important Angel Business

by Furimmer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Сэма нет ни малейшего представления, где Габриэль мог взять его номер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Angel Business

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Important Angel Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151773) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> опубликовано на КФ https://ficbook.net/readfic/3935126

У Сэма нет ни малейшего представления, где Габриэль мог взять его номер.

На минуту можно было предположить, что он просто от скуки отправил случайно сообщение именно ему. Не Дину или Кастиэлю, а ему. Но всё-таки стоить сказать, что Сэм не был слишком уж удивлён: в последнее время казалось, что Габриэлю нравится больше издеваться над ним, чем над Дином. Так что его ура было довольно саркастичным, потому что у него и без Габриэля всё было довольно плохо.

В основном его сообщения были сплошным издевательством. Но среди сообщений, наполненных насмешками, когда охота шла не очень хорошо, или редких замечаний о том, что он носит и как выглядят его волосы, а также о нескончаемой трагической истории любви Дина и Кастиэля, внезапно могли появиться кусочки полезной информации или советы о том, как не быть съеденным монстром этой недели. Сэм думает, что Габриэлю просто скучно, а Габриэль знает, что Сэм будет его полностью игнорировать, если он не будет полезным.

Что он и делает.

***

_Кого сегодня убили?_

Сэм читает сообщение, но всё же, немного поспорив с самим собой, засовывает телефон снова в карман. Дин на улице возится с машиной, Кастиэль должно быть как всегда где-то поблизости с ним, похожий на странную хищную птицу в своём плаще. И вот: его большой палец парит по клавишам, и он сдаётся.  
 _  
Откуда у тебя вообще телефон?_

Он нажимает «отправить».

Через минуту телефон вибрирует на стопке книг.

_А у кого его сейчас нет?_

Сэм вздыхает и начинает печатать.

_Кастиэль думает, что он сожжет всё к чертям._

Проходит пять минут, а ответа всё нет, и Сэм думает, что Габриэль выполнил свою сегодняшнюю норму по раздражению Сэма Винчестера. 

Через десять минут телефон снова вибрирует. Сэм вздыхает, берёт телефон и открывает сообщение. Сообщение довольно длинное, и в нём в довольно саркастичном тоне говорится, что это они обычно всех убивают, а Кастиэль идиот, который так и проведёт всю свою жизнь, спрятавшись под крылышками.

Сэм бросает свой телефон на стол и возвращается к чтению. Неохотно, но он всё-таки может допустить, что Габриэль прав. И тут же думает, что у него разыгралось воображение, потому что телефон не может выглядеть таким самодовольным.

***

Через три недели он редактирует контакт «Габриэль», чтобы отображалось настоящее имя. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что Архангел у него теперь на быстром наборе.

***

Жизнь Сэма по-прежнему напоминает американские горки, которые он всё никак не может покинуть. Некоторые события напоминают голливудские фильмы, в них даже поверить невозможно. Дин, заклятый говорить только правду, заперся у себя в номере и не желает никого видеть, особенно Сэма. Сэм не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему все думают, что он такая нежная ромашка, которая не может знать правду. На самом деле, он думает, что знает уже всё, что Дин так и не смог ему сказать, и он уверен, что Дин тоже знает всё, что Сэм не сказал ему. Хотя ладно, может потому и молчат, что это единственное, что помогает им не поубивать друг друга. 

Так что это скорее не секреты, а элементарная вежливость. Даже скрывать свои мысли друг от друга, это своеобразное проявление беспокойства.

Кастиэль, конечно, не в счёт. Сэм, если честно, считает, что он слишком ангел, когда Дин вынужден честно отвечать на его вопросы. Поэтому Дин и Кастиэль сейчас в другой комнате разбираются с «важными ангельскими делами», которые Сэм изначально считал кодом для «занятие сексом», но судя по расстроенному и усталому взгляду Дина и неожиданно повторяющему его взгляду Кастиэля, он не был уже так уверен. Иногда ему кажется, что его брат забывает, что он совсем не глупец. На самом деле, очень даже умный. Хотя бы потому что не пошёл сейчас искать возможность заняться с кем-нибудь сексом, и Сэм благодарен ему за это, действительно благодарен за это. Несмотря на желание, они должны покончить с этим. А раз Кастиэль не задаёт пока личные вопросы, это случится ещё не скоро.

Сэм достаёт из кармана телефон и читает новое сообщение. Он отвечает Габриэлю, что Дин сейчас не может броситься спасать мир, потому что занят собственным проклятием. И ему в голову приходит мысль, что это вполне можно превратить в сообщение на автоответчике Винчестеров. «Приносим извинения, но сейчас мы не можем заняться вашей сверхъестественной ситуацией, мы прокляты!» И вот он уже отправляет сообщение Габриэлю. Впервые Сэм Винчестер пишет ему первым. 

И всего через минуту телефон вновь завибрирует и издаст звуковой сигнал.   
_  
Вот почему некоторые животные съедают собственное потомство._

От этих слов Сэму не должно быть лучше, но всё же становится.

***

_  
Слышал, вы сегодня взорвали склад._

Сэм читает написанный вверх тормашками текст и отвечает также.

_Он был забит злобными ведьмами._

Сэму нравится думать, что «разрушения были на благо всего человечества», так что это хорошая отмазка сейчас.

_Прямо «праздничное убийство ведьм» на вынос._

Сэм фыркает и печатает ответ.

_Большую часть дня провёл в крови жертвенного цыплёнка, не то чувство для барабанной дроби._

Сэм раздевается и бросает одежду на полу в ванной, хотя собирался сбросить всё в мешок для белья и постирать или сжечь, не решил пока. Когда он выходит из ванной, у него уже три сообщения от Габриэля. Очевидно, только демоны, лишённые вкуса, используют кровь цыплёнка, больше толка будет от брыкающегося козла, да и перья потом убирать не надо.

Сэм фыркает и набирает ответ.

_Довольно сложно проникнуть в обитель зла с жертвенным козлом._

Пока Сэм решает, что это довольно разумно, короткий звуковой сигнал прерывает его размышления.

_Я всегда так делаю. Не считаю, что транспортировка жертвенного козла является такой уж большой проблемой._

Сэм смеётся, читая сообщение, он уверен, что если когда-нибудь потеряет свой телефон, то нашедший его решит, что он принадлежит психопату.

Он печатает новое сообщение.

_А ещё будет очень сложно убедить Дина засунуть козла в багажник._

И если когда-нибудь козёл окажется в их машине, это определённо будет вина Сэма.

***

Вообще, предполагалось, что работа в Вермонте будет лёгкой. Они всего-то ожидали призрака, а вместо того нарвались на гнездо гулей. И в итоге, они теперь все изодранные выбираются из могилы. Сэм уверен, что посылает сообщение в качестве своеобразного наказания.

_Несёт как от старого трупа._

Габриэль присылает ему фото Великой Пирамиды, но Сэм не в состоянии оценить шутку. 

«Я ненавижу тебя» — решает Сэм, прежде чем набрать и отправить тоже самое сообщение, и бросает телефон на кровать.

***

На полпути между неглубоким захоронением оборотня и домом Бобби Сэм чувствует, как телефон вибрирует в его кармане. Он вытаскивает его и читает сообщение.

_Как с наступлением апокалипсиса?_

Сэм смотрит на Дина, который ведёт с таким выражением лица, как будто только что получил по нему, затем оглядывается на Кастиэля, который выглядит так, словно это он и бил. И Сэм позволяет себе, не думая о происходящем, набрать ответ.

_Подумываю забить на него и сбежать в Вегас._

В тишине автомобиля Сэм всё ждёт, когда же его телефон вновь завибрирует, чтобы он мог прочесть новое сообщение. __

_Уверен, через неделю ты проснёшься с жутким похмельем, одетый как танцовщица._

Сэм громко фыркает и ловит на себе «что-чёрт-возьми-с-тобой-происходит» взгляд Дина и пристальный от Каса. Он запихивает телефон назад в карман и трясёт головой.

***

Сэм действительно удивлён тем, что делает Дин, но в конечном итоге всё же поворачивается к нему, ну или хорошо, тот просто встаёт напротив него, когда он пытается встать из-за стола. Не похоже, что он рад интервенции. 

— Я не собираюсь зацикливаться на этом, потому что кажется, что ты в порядке, ты даже выглядишь лучше, чем просто в порядке. Не замыкаешься, не сбегаешь, как ты это обычно делаешь, — Дин прочищает горло, будто добавляя себе время, чтобы сформулировать, что он хочет сказать. — А если серьёзно, с кем ты, чёрт возьми, разговариваешь? 

Это наполовину беспокойство и наполовину надежда, словно он боится, что Сэм мог присоединиться к какой-то секретной лиге зла , и он втайне надеется, что вместо этого он обзавёлся новым другом, милой девушкой, абсолютным человеком, с которой у него бывает секс.

— У меня нет подружки, — честно отвечает Сэм.

И Дин хмурится ещё сильнее.

Сэм достаёт телефон из кармана и протягивает его Дину. Это демонстрация доверия, и Дин, если честно, очень удивлён. Он аккуратно берёт протянутый телефон и открывает меню. Сэм абсолютно уверен, что удалил все компрометирующие сообщения.

Дин перестаёт листать.

— Габриэль? — спрашивает Дин, и Сэм не удивлён, его реакцией. — Ты что, издеваешься надо мной?

Сэм пожимает плечами.

— Ты обменивался личными сообщениями с Габриэлем.

— Он первый начал, — легко отвечает Сэм, потому что это правда. — И он часто помогал нам.

— Ты забыл, через что он заставил нас пройти? — напоминает ему Дин, даже не взглянув на него, и его брови определённо вытанцовывают какой-то странный танец, когда он читает последние несколько сообщений. Сэм абсолютно не может вспомнить, о чём же они говорили в последний раз.

— А ты хотел, чтобы у него не было человеческих недостатков?

И Дин вновь изображает крайнее презрение, что Сэм понимает, как, что он вообще бы предпочёл не видеть Габриэля со всеми его недостатками. Дин раздражённо вздыхает, но очевидно, что он хочет, чтобы это выглядело разочарованно. Но Сэм не имеет ни малейшего понятия, где одно переходит в другое. И Дин возвращает ему его телефон.

— Чувак, просто избавься от него, окей?

***

Сэм получает новое мультимедийное сообщение в четыре часа и долго не может понять, что же это такое. Это что-то яркое, и он не совсем уверен, как с этим разобраться, пока не понимает, что небольшое количество тёмного вокруг — это небо. Что это? Сэм переворачивает телефон. Это белый, белый пейзаж с оранжевыми краями и белыми зубчатыми изгибами на чёрном небе. Он раздумывает об этом примерно минуту, прежде чем отправить сообщение Габриэлю.

_Что это?_

Сэм и в самом деле заинтересован в ответе.

_Закат на Северном полюсе._

Сэм снова разглядывает изображение.

_И как только твой телефон не заледенел._

_В ответ ему приходит всего четыре слова._

_Потому что я красавчик._

Сэм протестующе ворчит и набирает ответ.

_Надеюсь, полярный медведь сожрёт тебя._

***

Чем на улице холоднее, тем сложнее раскапывать могилы. Они в конечном итоге перелопатили почти всё чёртово кладбище в Портленде. Руки Сэма болели так сильно, что каждое движение причиняло невыносимые страдания, и он знал, что завтра будет ещё хуже. Сэм не имел ни малейшего понятия, как Дин сумел привезти их обратно в мотель, но каким-то чудом они всё же оказались здесь. Даже открывание двери вызвало новую волну боли, и Сэм, справившись с этой невыносимой задачей, просто упал на холодную кровать, на которой была коробка с холодной лапшой. Он даже не потрудился включить свет, хотя это и не требовало особых усилий. У него не было сил ни на что. А ещё Сэм знал, что ангелы на самом деле не нуждаются в сне, а три часа ночи не так уж и поздно для возвращения с охоты. Ему было слишком больно, чтобы чувствовать ещё и усталость.  
Сэм достал телефон из кармана и открыл новое сообщение.

_Где ты?_

Он подождал.

_На Земле._

Сэм закатил глаза.

_Конкретнее._

Сейчас он даже вспомнить не может, как сделать акцент в тексте.  
 _  
Рио-де-Жанейро_

Сэм снова закатывает глаза.

_Я в отвратительном гостиничном номере ем холодную лапшу. В кино охота на демонов выглядит гораздо привлекательнее._

Телефон вибрирует у него в руке.

_И любой эпизод «Баффи — истребительница вампиров» гораздо привлекательнее._

Сэм почти написал в ответ, что хотел быть Баффи, истребительницей вампиров, но в последний момент ему в голову пришла мысль, что это определённо не та мысль, которой можно поделиться, особенно с Габриэлем, у которого не только сомнительное чувство юмора, но и ещё удивительные сверхъестественные способности. Телефон завибрировал ещё до того, как он придумал, что ответить.

_Где Дин с Кастиэлем?_

Сэм использует любимую фразочку Дина, потому что так проще.

_Важные ангельские дела._

Долгая пауза, словно Габриэль обдумывал сказанное. Сэм положил телефон на живот, и комнату заполнил странный свет от экрана. Телефон завибрировал на коже. Сэм поднял его и прочитал сообщение.

_Это код для секса?_

Сэм громко рассмеялся в темноте.

***

Сэм растянулся на кровати, готовый ничего не делать, слушая, как Дин, спотыкаясь и ругаясь, пробирается в ванную, когда его телефон завибрировал в кармане. 

_Кого сегодня убиваете?_

Сэм набрал ответ, держа телефон над головой.

_Убийство откладывается из-за плохой погоды и мудачества Дина._

Он нажимает «отправить» и водит большим пальцем по клавишам, в ожидании ответа.

_А где Кастиэль?_

Сэм пытается придумать способ, чтобы описать, какой сложной и напряжённой была атмосфера рядом с Касом, когда он видел его в последний раз, прежде чем тот отправился искать Бога.

_Недоступен._

Меньше чем через минуту он получил ответ.

_Это объясняет, почему Дин ведёт себя как мудак._

Сэм задумывается об этом, затем отправляет ответ с раздражающей честностью.

_Их секрет и очевидная любовь уже начинают раздражать._

Он перечитывает отправленное, ожидая ответное сообщение, которое сразу же открывает.  
 _  
Не удивлюсь, если у Кастиэля мозг ущербного ангела. Надо было наблюдать за ним._

Сэм фыркает, соглашаясь, и размышляет, что же написать в ответ.

 _Когда люди пишут о своём секрете и очевидной любви, я могу оказаться в другой истории? Гораздо лучшей?  
_  
Сэм постукивает ногами по стене, ожидая сигнала телефона.

_Что-нибудь с ниндзя?_

Сэм ухмыляется, глядя на телефон, и пишет ответ.

_Я пересмотрю моё мнение о тебе, что ты не красавчик._

***

_Сегодня мы разносим гнездо суккубов._

Наблюдая за отправкой сообщения, Сэм с нетерпением ждёт ответа. Сэм предпочитает не задумываться о причинах, но он чувствует, что ему нужно поделиться. Дин точил и смазывал оружие весь вечер с видом человека, знающего, что грядёт буря. И да, понимающего, сколько будет сексуального напряжения в гнезде из-за сексуальных гарпий. Сэм слышит звуковой сигнал и тянется к телефону.

_Бесплатный совет — никакого секса ни с одной из них._

Сэм решает, что он может либо злиться на грязные намёки, либо обратить игру Габриэля в свою сторону.

Он отправляет сообщение, даже не задумываясь о смысле написанного.

_А если со всеми?_

Долгая пауза, и Сэм, если честно, не знает, зачем он отправил это, но чем дальше, тем смешнее ему это кажется. Кроме того, заткнуть Габриэля — это своего рода достижение. Когда телефон снова начинает вибрировать, Сэм нетерпеливо нажимает на кнопку, чтобы открыть сообщение и сразу же удивлённо вскрикивает.

_Фото или никогда не поверю._

Сэм хмыкает и демонстрирует свои способности амбидекстера, одной рукой набирая ответ, второй надевая носки.

_Ты просто завидуешь моему интересному и полному неожиданных приключений стилю жизни._

Ответ приходит меньше, чем через минуту.

_Нужно больше попкорна._

Сэм надевает ботинки, когда приходит следующее сообщение.

_Не позволяй Дину заняться с кем-нибудь из них сексом._

Он завязывает шнурки достаточно долго, набирая ответ.

_Кастиэль отправит их в небытие._

И да, Сэм уже полностью готов.

_Думаю, он и не такое может._

— Сэм, давай уж! — кричит за дверью Дин.

У Сэма есть ещё время на одно сообщение, и он думает так какого чёрта.

_Пошёл убивать суккубов, скоро буду._

***

Сэм получает новое фото неделю спустя в восемь утра во время завтрака. Это странное собрание серых труб и белая коробка на искрящемся чёрном фоне. У Сэма уходит целых пять минут, чтобы понять, на что он смотрит.

_Ты что, на космической станции Мир?!!_

Сэм ждёт.

Пока это официально чужое.

Сэм вертит изображение. Там даже теоретически нет такого места, где можно было встать и сделать снимок. Вообще этот снимок не может существовать. И вообще, телефоны же не могут работать в открытом космосе.

Его телефон подаёт звуковой сигнал, и Сэм получает новое изображение. На этот раз ближе, станция занимает почти всё пространство на экране. Это на грани безумия, потому что изображение из космоса. Из космоса.

Телефон снова оживает, и Сэм нажимает на кнопку, ожидая снова увидеть станцию.

И он почти подавился своим завтраком. Потому что Габриэль повернул телефон в другую сторону, и он больше не смотрел на космическую станцию. Он смотрел — срань господня! — он смотрел на Землю. На Землю. Невероятно огромный шар, разрисованный белым и синим, Земля, красивая и чертовски огромная на экране. И здесь же след или электричества или света , или ада, плазма, тянущаяся по краю изображения. Он крутит телефон в руках несколько раз, пытаясь понять что же это такое.

А потом до него доходит.

Он очень внимательно печатает своё следующее сообщение.

_Чувак, это твой большой палец на фото?!_

Его руки чуть подрагивают, пока он набирает сообщение. Телефон почти выскальзывает из его вспотевших рук, когда приходит ответ.

_У ангелов нет больших пальцев, ты представить себе не можешь, как сложно было это сделать._

Сэм поворачивает изображение во все стороны, долго и пристально разглядывает его. Невероятно, но это происходит с ним, вот этот великолепный холодный сине-белый след , врезающийся в края экрана, ярко горящий между Землёй и космосом — это Габриэль, реальный, неподдельный, настоящий Архангел Габриэль. Сэм не может оторвать взгляда от изображения, дыхание перехватило в горле, и он думает, что это может какое-то странное прозрение в такой тяжёлый момент, и будь он проклят, если знает, что это значит.

Поэтому он делает то, что сделал бы Дин, окажись он в такой ситуации.

Пишет ответ.

_Красавчик._

И сохраняет изображение.

***

_Ты знаешь, что в Дубае самым большой шоколадный фонтан?_

Сэм нажимает отправить слишком часто, потому что женщина экране рассказывает слишком много интересного.

Ему только и нужно дождаться рекламной паузы.

_Ты пишешь мне всякую порнографию в четыре утра. Я так и знал, что есть какая-то причина, почему ты мне так сильно нравишься._

И Сэм счастливее, чем он должен быть на самом деле.

_Дискавери удивительный канал._

***

_Я вдл как человек затоптал сегодня носссорога._

Экран ярко светит, и Дин грозится отобрать у Сэма телефон, но он пока не предпринимает никаких действий, так что всё нормально.

_Ты пьяный пишешь мне?_

Это было скорее изумление, чем обвинение. Сэм смутно припоминает одобрение пьяных сообщений Габриэлем.

_Я не пью, я лечусь._

Это хорошее объяснение, потому что у него есть лекарство. Очень хорошее лекарство, от которого перестают болеть рёбра.

_Почему ты лечишься, Сэм?_

Он отправляет несколько сообщений, разбивая на ужасные части.

_Демоны в зоопарке. Зоопарки — это нпрвльн. Это было ужасно._

_Там были птицы, которые взрывались. И обезьяны. И необезьяны._

_Мы стреляли в них. Я упал в медвежью яму._

_Дин гнался за зеброй. И тремя верблюдами .Изгоняли из них демонов._

Он попытался вспомнить, что произошло после этого.

Но телефон в его руках оживает, и он чуть не роняет его от неожиданности.

_Я был неправ, Сэм, твоя жизнь и правда заслуживает попкорна._

_В лучшем случае._

Он совершенно точно уверен, что Габриэль смеётся над ним. Но это нормально, Габриэлю можно.

Лекарства хорошие.

_Если это действительно пьяные сообщения, то я скажу тебе, что люблю тебя._

_И в нашей эпичной истории любви будут ниндзя._

Сэм совершенно уверен, что потерял свой телефон в какой-то момент после этого.

Он находит его под подушкой на следующее утро.


End file.
